This invention relates to a sterilizable packaging for transporting dental implants and related components.
The use of dental implants is commonplace in the practice of dentistry. To minimize the risk of infection, it is necessary to sterilize an implant prior to placement. To avoid the need to sterilize implants in the dental office, a number of manufacturers now provide sterilized implants to the practitioner. In an effort to deliver these sterile dental implants to dentists a number of dental implant packages have been developed.
It is important when packaging a dental implant, that the implant be readily accessible and provided in a convenient presentation to the dentist. If the implant is not easily accessible, the dentist may compromise the sterility of the implant in an attempt to access it. The need for a convenient packaging becomes more acute where multiple components such as an implant and a healing screw are involved. Optimally, both components will be readily accessible to the dentist.
A number of dental implant packages have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,788 to Jorneus et al. discloses a hermetically sealed glass capsule enclosing an dental implant. The dental implant rests with an inner sleeve which is held in place in the capsule by a spring. The implant can only be accessed by breaking the glass capsule.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,800 to Niznick discloses a dental implant package including a two-part handle that can be attached to the implant inside of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,299 to Lazzara et al. discloses a dental implant package in which, in one embodiment, a dental implant and a related component are presented side by side. In an alternate embodiment, a dental implant compartment is provided with a cover which includes a compartment for the related component. In this alternate embodiment, however, the implant and related component are not presented side by side.
There is a need for sterilizable dental implant package structures which, when opened, present the implant and a healing screw in an accessible side-by-side relationship.